In the mind's eye
by Matthias-Ringo
Summary: Combine a distraught Adam, an orphanage, an aristocracy club, and a very obsessive best friend. and you'll probably get this. AU, inspired by Rule of Rose.


**Note: i don't own WWE or Rule of Rose, just my OC's and...this is my first WWE fanfic...so please be nice! (it might have wrong grammar due to me typing this at 3 in the morning...) Anyways, this story was inspired by Rule of Rose, it's an AWESOME game~**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Gore, Violence, Bullying, Psychological Horror, Possible Character Death... (some are found in later chapters)**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince who had no friends. He was ALWAYS alone...until he met a boy his age._**  
**

_Soon, two became close friends. and they began to live their lives __happily. _

_But one day, the boy's parents died suddenly. and he had no choice but to leave the prince behind to move to an orphanage._

_The prince couldn't do anything. and so, he was left. nothing to do, no-one to play with..._

_He was alone...so very alone..._

* * *

Adam sat wearily on his seat. He didn't know where he was headed to...it actually startled him a bit, but it was good to know that he wasn't the only one in the bus. There was another individual there, reading a book. A little boy to be exact, who seemed to be 12 years old. though adam didn't seem to care, instead, he focused on the window. wondering to where the bus will take them

"Adam! Adam! Please read the story to me!" the little boy asked, handing the book to Adam.

The older man turned and took the...book. at least, that's what the boy called it. the so-called "book" didn't look much like one...it was more of a bunch of papers with drawings and illustrations binded together to make a sort of book.

"Please...read me the story!"

He turned to the first page and saw what seemed to be a messy depiction of a boy holding a blue and yellow striped teddy bear. "what in blazes..." from there, the bus suddenly stopped and adam looked up. the boy was gone.

"Wait! come back! y-you left this!" he called out as he stepped out of the bus to see if the boy was still there. Unfortunately, he wasn't. and to make matters worse, the bus left. The Unlucky young man had no choice but to follow the path the boy took.

Moments pass, but still no sign of the boy. at one point, adam stopped in his tracks and breathed heavily. "Where...is he...?"just as he was about to lose hope, he heard giggling...very faint giggling...followed by a very very faint bark...-normally, anyone would've ignored this and carried on with whatever it was they were doing...but for adam, it probably meant that there was something in store for him there. so he followed it. and what did he come across? a rather large gate, guarding a rather large house.

From inside, there were two children, wearing sacks on their heads. beating up a bloodied sack simultaneously with two heavy-looking poles. Adam took a step back and was surprised when he heard faint giggling again...this time, it came from behind the house. and since curiosity got the best of him, he willingly followed it. until he came across a small gate which let him in. he crept slowly until he was certain no-one was there. seeing no threat, he entered the rather large house through the main door.

"..."

True, he was alone, but the house's atmosphere...it made him feel as if there were people glaring at him...he reached for the doorknob, but it won't budge, he was officially locked in.

"No...way...i'm trapped?"

Adam shook his head and began to explore the area. to start off, he ascended the stairs on the left and was welcomed by a door with a note attached to it.

The note says:

* * *

_"The flight will be at 7:00, head to the grave yard outside the orphanage. remember to dig on the plot and open the casket. we can't have a burial without burying the corpse...am i right? Adam..._

_ -Randy_

* * *

Then it came to Adam...he recalled something...

"Randy..." He closed his eyes and recalled that day...

* * *

_October, xxxx_

_"Hurry up Copeland! Do it!" Yelled Randy, who always seemed to glare at almost anything._

_"B-But..."_

_"I'll have the Prince punish you if you don't do as i say!"_

_Having said that, Randy pushed Adam towards the the sack. It was moving, but it was covered in blood._

_"Put it out of it's misery! Do it!" He yelled once more as he handed the other boy a heavy pole_

_Afraid of what the prince would do to him, Adam swung the blunt object up high and...Whack!_

* * *

It obviously didn't take long for the reader to realize that it was a horrible memory...and it didn't take long either for Adam to snap back into reality. so he reached for the doorknob, turned it slowly, and entered the dimly-lit room.

The room itself didn't have much, although there was the presence of a shovel, another note, and an eerie-looking doll tied to a pillar on the side. Other than those three, everything else in the room didn't seem useful at all...wasting no time, Adam took the shovel and the note. he read it.

Written aggressively in Red, it says:

* * *

_"Remember, Remember, The 30th of November..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Everlasting"_

* * *

Doesn't make much sense...does it? though the 30th of November probably would mean much to some people, it could mean a lot of things...such as a hero's birthday being celebrated in the Philippines, or it could be the weirdest day of your life...

It could even be...

"...Jason's...Birthday..."

* * *

**Yipes! cliffhanger!~ xD **

***sigh* sorry for the numerous horizontal lines...and for the chapter being short...**

**anyways...can you guess who the Prince is? and can you guess who the members of the Insane Aristocracy?**


End file.
